


Winter y su vaquita (Winterion)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Zoophilia, tony stark as an animal, tony stark is a cow, vaquita tony stark, zoofilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: Winter es un solitario granjero que cuida de una vaquita llamada Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Winter y su vaquita (Winterion)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia contiene zoofilia.

Nadie quiere a Winter, nadie le habla a Winter, _Winter es malo, Winter es raro_. Nadie habla con Winter, nadie quiere a Winter.

El problema es que nadie se toma el tiempo de conocerlo, nadie sabe que su actitud hosca es producto de un pasado, uno donde lo golpearon, donde lo usaron para hacer daño. Nadie se toma el tiempo, nadie quiere a Winter.

— Me da igual, por mi, podrían morirse — Acaricia el lomo del animal que tiene en frente con tranquilidad y eso hace que se apacigüe su rabia, su cólera. Ese día en particular lo habían tratado mal en la tienda del pueblo, unos niños que le tenían miedo, corrieron lejos de él. — Estoy mejor solo, aunque no estoy solo, ¿no? — Sigue acariciando.

Es serio de ojos oscuros, con pesadas ojeras y de cabello largo, que cae sobre su rostro y cubre parte de él. Es fuerte, del cuerpo adecuado para servir en la guerra, en el crimen y más. Ese había sido el problema, porque así empezó: Quiso ser un sodado pero luego fue utilizado y su mente se perdió en la guerra, en el dolor y nunca volvió a ser Bucky, solo Winter.

El no era malo, solo no sabía como actuar ni como ser bueno, solo era serio y a veces creía que tenía más miedo de lo que los demás le tenían a él — Soy malo, lo sé, pero ellos no me dejan de mirar.

Al menos no se sentía solo, su pequeño híbrido, aquel ser con tintes de vacuno y humano que rumiaba contra su pierna lo acompañaba.

Era un ser que había llegado hace un par de años a su granja en mitad de la lluvia, golpeado y violado. Winter reconoció el dolor en sus ojos y aunque la vaquita no hablaba, supo entender su lenguaje del dolor. Lo bañó, limpió su entrada maltrecha y ensangrentada y la alimentó.

Winter se sabía malo, sabía que tenía un pasado pero cuando Tony lo miraba con aquellos ojos marrones claros, se sentía menos juzgado, menos mareado por su mente perdida y se sentía feliz, o eso creía — Hora de ordeñarte, cariño.

Tony llegó herido, era un vacuno tímido y triste, que no comía como producto de sus traumas y que le costaba dejarse tocar por el granjero. Pero eso solo fue cuestión de tiempo, porque una vez que el hombre se ganó su confianza, la vaquita se convirtió en un ser maravilloso.

Era un híbrido de humano y vacuno muy extraño, que comía todo el tiempo, que adoraba que lo toquen y que además, gustaba recostar su peso sobre el hombre. Rumiaba por atención cuando lo dejaban solo mucho tiempo y cada que podía, lamía con su gran lengua a su cuidador.

— Un poco de leche estaría bien, ¿me regalas un poco de leche, cariño? — Tony asiente, casi sonríe y luego tiembla de emoción. Siente sus ubres hinchadas, necesitadas de desahogar su presión y ansiosas por el tacto — Hoy tienes mucha leche, muchas gracias Tony.

La vaquita muge, en alto y cuando siente las manos sobre ella, se agita inquieta. Winter sabe como tocarla y desde donde apretar, con que presión y como girar su piel. Lo hace lento, lo suficiente como para que lo único que los acompañe sea el sonido de la leche cayendo en la lata debajo de Tony.

La vaquita está en cuatro patas, con la cola izada y el abdomen dispuesto. Winter pasea una mano en el lomo y con la izquierda sigue ordeñando las ubres de Tony. Lo ha hecho muchas veces, pero jamás se cansa de sentir su piel caliente y rosada, de apretar la delicada piel arrugada y sensible de su único amigo — ¿Te gusta cariño?

Winter no sabe como ser cariñoso, recuerda muy poco de como lo era antes de ser usado como un asesino, pero desde que Tony llegó presiente que así es el amor. Cree que si hace todo lo contrario a matar y torturar, eso debe ser el amor.

Luego de un rato ordeñando, la mano derecha de James ahora baja por las caderas de Tony, quien lo mira expectante. — ¿Quieres? — El animal asiente, sabe lo que pasará a continuación y a diferencia de su pasado, donde hombres malos lo forzaban, disfrutaba de su dueño, usandola con amor.

James sigue ordeñando pero su erección empieza a dolerle en los pantalones, así que empieza a jugar con la entrada del híbrido que está muy mojado gracias al proceso de la extracción de leche que tanto disfruta. Tres dedos entran con facilidad y el vacuno, muge bajo y exigente empieza a empotrar contra la mano que lo tiene — Tienes prisa hoy, ¿me quieres dentro?

El vacuno vuelve a bajar la cabeza una y otra vez, ya casi sus ubres están saciadas, pero aún siente la sensibilidad de tanta presión que ha venido sintiendo. Winter no quiere penetrarla no sin antes disfrutar lo que más le gusta hacer con Tony, así que se agacha lo suficiente para seguir penetrando la entrada en la cola de su vaquita, como para chupar con su propia boca la última ubre roja e hinchada que queda en su abdomen.

La leche resbala de sus labios, se desborda en su boca, pero Winter sigue intentando beber todo lo que puede mientras que Tony resiente la lengua que juega con su ubre y los dedos entran más rápido y profundo. Se mueve nervioso y su peso casi ahoga al granjero, pero su excitacion puede más y chupa la ubre un rato más, lo suficiente como para terminar con toda la leche que tiene y hacer mugir a la vaquita varias veces, sin parar. — Eso estuvo rico, gracias Tony.

Pero la inquietud aún brilla en los ojos marrones del vacuno, quien sabe lo que pasará a continuación y casi puede mugir pero ahora en desesperación y necesidad. Ha lubricado lo suficiente, está lista para que su dueño la utilice como lo ha venido haciendo el último año.

Winter entiende que cuando hace eso, introduce su pene en la entrada mojada debajo de la cola de Tony que huele tan bien, ambos se sienten bien. Además ha aprendido que si empuja rápido, muchas veces y profundo, el placer es ilimitado.

Así que eso hace, como cada miércoles en su granjita, lejos de todos los que no le han dado la segunda oportunidad que solo un desvalido ser como Tony le puede dar.

Rápidamente siente el calor y la sensación suave y pegajosa de la pequeña entrada del animal, es una vaquita con una entrada similar a una vagina que facilita la penetración de su dueño. Sin embargo, por más que Winter haya aprendido lo olvidado, como del cariño y la paciencia, cuando está dentro del animal, pierde un poco el control y su instinto animal, ese lado posesivo que tanto cultivaron en su pasado, sale.

No es tan cuidadoso con su única amiga cuando siente que aprietan su pene, no puede controlarse y sostiene con fuerza el cuerpo del animal para obligarlo a chocar contra su pelvis. Tony muge con fuerza mientras su cuerpo experimenta cortos y continuos orgasmos de placer. Winter por su lado disfruta del dolor que aún puede infringir sin hacer daño y el animal del placer que no le ha sido del todo arrebatado. — Tony me gusta joderte, me gusta mucho joderte amigo.

El animal responde empujando su cuerpo en búsqueda de un encuentro mayor y Winter que sabe que lo penetra con violencia se asombra de cuanto el animal puede resistir por él. Así que apoya una pierna en el piso lo suficiente como para que su embiste sea más fuerte y directo, con rapidez, sin parar bombardea el interior del animal que se deshace de placer. Tomar las ubres, las alcance y aunque ya no tengan nada, las aprieta.

Finalmente Bucky se corre dentro de Tony, quien cae rendido sobre el la paja — Mi vaquita, tan linda. — acaricia finalmente el hombre y se queda dormido al lado del animal.

_Nadie habla con Winter, nadie quiere a Winter_ , pero eso no importa cuando solo se siente sí mismo con un animal, cuando nadie lo ve. Toma la leche y tras besar la boca del animal, se despide hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando volverá a penetrarlo luego de tomar su leche.

**FIN**


End file.
